B With U
by NahoChin
Summary: SasuSaku/UA Ele queria estar com ela, só não admitia. Ela também queria estar com ele, mas foi levada para longe por conta de um incidente. 5 anos depois, eles se reencontram em circunstâncias estranhas. Ela quer superar seu medo e o considera o único capaz de ajudá-la nisso. Porém, reviravolta vai e reviravolta vem, tudo tem seu preço. Mas talvez o dela não fosse tão alto assim.


_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim, à Masashi Kishimoto. A história, no entanto, é de minha autoria._

 **Shipp:** SasuSaku

 **Gêneros:** Romance; Comédia; Drama

 **Censura** : M

 **Sinopse:** [Universo Alternativo] Ele queria estar com ela, só não admitia. Ela também queria estar com ele, mas foi levada para longe por conta de um incidente. 5 anos depois, eles se reencontram em circunstâncias estranhas. Ela quer superar seu medo e o considera o único capaz de ajudá-la nisso. Porém, reviravolta vai e reviravolta vem, tudo tem seu preço. _Mas talvez o dela não fosse tão alto assim._

 **Nota da autora:** Essa fanfic é um presente do Amigo Oculto das Najas pra minha linda e amada amiga Val/Ma-chan. Fiz com muito amor e carinho, então espero verdadeiramente que goste. Até as notas finais~

* * *

 **B With U**

 _By: NahoChin_

Capítulo 1 — Because She Was She

.

.

.

 _Porque ela era ela_

.

.

 **E** les se odiavam.

Ou pelo menos era isso que queriam deixar transparecer para os outros; mas nem de longe conseguiam enganar ninguém. Claro, Uchiha Sasuke conseguia disfarçar e mascarar seus sentimentos muito bem, uma vez que tornara-se um garoto distante e reservado depois do acidente que ocorrera com seus pais. No entanto, mesmo assim, para quem via de fora era perceptível a afinidade que tinha para com a moça Haruno, além de seu melhor amigo — que, na verdade, se auto intitulara assim quando o conhecera —, Uzumaki Naruto.

Estavam sempre disputando silenciosamente para ver quem era o melhor aluno da classe, quiçá do colégio inteiro. Naruto constantemente era deixado de lado nessas horas, afinal, para Sasuke e Sakura, aquilo já havia se tornado algo relativamente pessoal. Entretanto, isso não queria dizer nada porque, apesar de mal se falarem — e quando o faziam era apenas para alfinetar um ao outro ou coisa semelhante —, admiravam-se mutuamente e gostavam das poucas horas que passavam juntos, ainda que dissessem exatamente o contrário tanto a si mesmos quanto às pessoas ao redor.

 _"— Não virem a folha ainda — foi o que mandou a professora de inglês, enquanto distribuía a cada aluno uma cópia de seu teste avaliativo. — Espero que façam uma boa prova — desejou ela, dirigindo-se à frente da turma, de onde poderia observá-los._

 _Sentados lado a lado — e Naruto estava em algum canto no meio da sala (de qualquer forma, não estavam interessados nisso) —, o que também afirmavam detestar, os dois se encararam intensamente, olhos verdes brilhantes contra uma negritude sem fim, apenas aguardando a ordem da professora._

 _— Podem começar._

 _Aquela foi a deixa para que virassem as folhas e começassem a responder as questões da prova o mais rápido que conseguiam, se entreolhando uma vez ou outra, a fim de averiguar quem era o mais ágil._

 _Daquela vez, Haruno Sakura foi a primeira a terminar o teste. Ela sempre superava as expectativas dos professores em relação a isso; quase toda vez era a primeiríssima da turma a terminar as avaliações. Vitoriosa, a garota voltou-se para seu rival com um enorme sorriso e, em seguida, mostrou-lhe a língua, fazendo com que o mesmo revirasse os olhos."_

Mas não adiantava.

No ranking de melhores alunos do colégio, o qual era periodicamente exposto num mural no corredor principal — o de melhores da classe ficava em sala de aula —, o nome dele estava incessantemente em primeiro lugar.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura odiava aquele nome mais do que tudo. _Sempre estava acima do seu._

E ele, bem, ele apenas ia avaliar o ranking com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, totalmente despreocupado, tudo para dar um sorriso de canto convencido ao ver o resultado e passar por ela sem dizer uma palavra.

A Haruno se sentia horrível ao ficar em segundo lugar e a falta de palavras por parte dele só fazia com que tudo parecesse pior. Sentia-se diminuída. Ainda que ele não dissesse nada, sabia bem interpretar o sorriso dele, cujo dizia claramente: _"quem ri por último, ri melhor"._

Maldito Sasuke-kun! Por que tinha que ser tão perfeito? Não havia nada em que ele não fosse bom?!

Sim, eles _definitivamente_ se odiavam. Até o dia em que Sakura foi chamada para sair e certos sentimentos não puderam ser evitados.

 _"A jovem estava em frente a seu armário, onde deixava alguns de seus livros e pertences que não seriam úteis nas próximas aulas, e olhava com carinho para uma foto de sua mãe que deixara colada ao fundo do mesmo._

 _Ela não fazia ideia de que Sasuke estava bem ao seu lado, mexendo no armário dele — por que diabos eles tinham que ter nomes iniciados pela letra S, mesmo? Todas as suas coisas eram coladas umas nas outras — e prestando atenção, mesmo que sem perceber, em todos os seus movimentos e trejeitos, como por exemplo a forma que colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo rosa atrás da orelha._

 _Não havia sido uma boa ideia observá-la, claro. Tanto pelo fato de que ela causava algo desconhecido em seu peito quanto por causa do que viria a seguir._

 _Antes que Sakura pudesse se retirar e ir para a sala de aula, um garoto qualquer — como Sasuke o considerava — apareceu em sua frente. O nome dele era Rock Lee._

 _— Sakura-san — ele se curvou numa reverência, chamando a atenção da garota._

 _— Ah, oi, Lee — ela sorriu de forma amigável, ainda que aquele fosse_ Rock Lee _, o rapaz mais estranho de sua classe — senão de todo o colégio._

 _Por que Sakura tinha que dar nem que fosse uma simples migalha de sua atenção àquele garoto?_

 _Simples,_ porque ela era ela. _E sendo ela, ninguém esperaria menos que isso. Sakura não achava certo fazer acepção de pessoas — talvez isso se devesse pelo fato de ter sofrido bullying quando era criança, mas não se importava, aquilo servira para seu amadurecimento. Sabia que era doloroso e não queria que ninguém sentisse o que havia sentido —, então, por conseguinte, não o fazia._

 _— Você continua linda como sempre, Sakura-san! — exclamou Lee de forma exagerada, o que era típico dele, enquanto Sakura só conseguia encarar suas grandes sobrancelhas e ter tique nervoso no olho direito. Já Sasuke se perguntava o que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali._

 _— Err… Obrigada, eu acho. — Sakura deu uma risadinha sem graça, tentando ser gentil ao mesmo tempo em que tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. Porém, só o que conseguia pensar era: "e-enormes... São enormes...! Quem pendurou taturanas na cara dele?!", e não era por maldade. — Bem, se não se importa, eu tenho que ir pra aula..._

 _Não era que não gostasse de Lee, ele até era um cara legal e engraçado, só que às vezes era inconveniente e, sem perceber, fazia Sakura passar vexame. E Sakura_ detestava _passar vexame. Ou melhor, chamar atenção. Como se já não bastasse Sasuke "humilhando-a" ao tirar seu tão almejado primeiro lugar, ainda tinha que aguentar Lee? Aquilo com certeza não era para ela. Era uma garota alegre e comunicativa a maior parte do tempo, mas procurava ser discreta quanto à sua vida pessoal, familiar ou amorosamente falando._

 _— Espere, Sakura-san! — o rapaz de cabelo de tigela segurou-a pelo pulso, impedindo sua tentativa de evadir-se da situação constrangedora. — Quero que saiba que eu a acho a flor mais bela e perfumada de toda Konoha! — prosseguiu ele, ainda agarrando o pulso da pobre coitada que, se já estava morrendo de constrangimento antes, agora queria transfigurar-se em um avestruz e enfiar a cabeça num buraco, devido aos poucos alunos que se reuniam ali para comentar o acontecimento._

 _Não havia como Lee e seu jeito estapafúrdio não chamarem a atenção. Pobre Sakura. Dramática como era, morrer não seria o suficiente para aplacar sua vergonha._

 _— Então… — Sakura pigarreou, tentando manter a compostura quando, na realidade, clamava aos céus para ser sugada por um buraco negro — …fico feliz por isso, Lee, de verdade. Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir pra aula — a moça já começava a ficar bastante desconfortável, principalmente pelo fato de que ele não a soltava_ de jeito nenhum.

 _— Eu apenas gostaria que… err… — Sakura realmente não podia imaginar que ver Lee corar por sua causa fosse a coisa mais... bizarra que já contemplara na vida. — Por favor, saia comigo!_

 _— Eh? — ela automaticamente esbugalhou os olhos._

 _O barulho do armário ao lado sendo fechado com brutalidade foi o que se ouviu a seguir, fazendo com que todos ali se sobressaltassem e voltassem a atenção para a pessoa que o fizera._

Sasuke.

 _Pois é, ter presenciado aquela cena e escutado o que acabara de escutar não foi legal. Para Lee, é óbvio._

 _— Sasuke-kun? — Sakura mirou-o, surpresa. Verdadeiramente não havia percebido que ele estava ali, pois as lembranças que tinha de sua mãe assaltaram-na enquanto olhava a foto. Entretanto, tinha que admitir: estava aliviada._

 _Ele a ignorou completamente, no entanto. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na figura de Lee e em como ele não soltava o pulso dela. Fitava o rapaz tão ameaçadoramente,_ tão irritado por dentro _, que nem mesmo_ ele _conseguia entender._

 _Por que estava agindo assim?_

 _Não era como se outros caras nunca tivessem se declarado para aquela garota de cabelo rosa. Na realidade, ela era bastante popular e tinha muitos admiradores. Quem não amava Sakura, afinal? Ela era a garota mais inteligente daquela instituição de ensino; a mais bonita também, por exibir uma beleza que nenhuma outra detinha — embora sempre reclamasse da própria testa, por achá-la grande demais —; era uma pessoa gentil e agradável e, ainda por cima, possuía uma personalidade forte, além do bom caráter, cujo era a sua marca. Por isso e muito mais, a maioria dos caras sempre tentava ter algo com ela, declarando-se e cortejando-a sempre que viam uma oportunidade. Porém, havia um detalhe:_

 _O Uchiha nunca estivera por perto em nenhuma dessas situações — talvez fosse o destino que o fazia ficar longe, porque queria_ matar _Lee e não seria bom sentir isso exatamente por_ todos _os imbecis que queriam Sakura —, mas agora estava._

 _Indubitavelmente, todo mundo sabia de uma coisa, a qual era imutável: Uchiha Sasuke era um cara impulsivo. Então, mesmo que não entendesse o porquê de estar com tanta raiva naquele instante, tanto..._ ciúme _, ele seguiria em frente com o que lhe dera na telha._

 _— Ela não está interessada — decretou, de maneira tão fria que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Sakura. — Solte-a antes que eu o faça por você — foi a ordem que saiu, ao passo que encarava a mão de Lee — a qual instantaneamente largou o pulso que segurava — mortalmente. Então, sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, Sasuke caminhou a passos firmes até Sakura, segurando o braço fino dela e arrastando-a consigo corredor adentro._

 _O silêncio reinou por poucos segundos no local deixado, até que os alunos que presenciaram a cena explodiram em comentários ao mesmo tempo. Para algumas pessoas, eles dariam um belo casal. Para outras, eles_ já eram _um belo casal._

 _Quanto a Lee... ele não podia fazer nada, de qualquer forma. Só continuou estático onde estava, choramingando por sua princesa ter sido levada por outro. Ele não podia competir com Sasuke e isso era um fato. Todos sabiam que, desde o princípio, Sakura sempre preferiu o Uchiha, mesmo que negasse. Pelo visto, continuaria sendo assim até o fim._

 _— S-Sasuke-kun...? — a jovem chamou-o, ainda sendo levada por ele e tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. Ele não respondeu, como sempre. — Ei, o que está fazendo?! — Sakura se irritou com a falta de resposta, desvencilhando seu braço do aperto dele sem nenhuma delicadeza._

 _Ele parou de andar e a olhou de soslaio, mostrando indiferença. Obviamente, seu interior continuava a borbulhar por nenhum motivo aparente._

 _— Eu te livrei dele — afirmou. Sakura não sabia por qual motivo seu coração batia mais rápido só de ouvi-lo falar. Sasuke não costumava falar muito, era verdade, mas quando o fazia, Sakura ficava tão nervosa que suas mãos chegavam a suar —, não era isso que você queria? — continuou ele, como se estivesse acusando-a de querer rechaçar Lee, o que não era nenhuma mentira._

 _Contudo, ela não mandou que ninguém se intrometesse. Aquilo a chateou e isso não era nenhuma novidade, visto que Sasuke sempre estava testando sua paciência._

 _— Eu não te pedi nada, seu idiota! Você que me tirou de lá como se eu fosse sua propriedade — ela se controlou para não gritar, porém, não conseguiu evitar aumentar o tom de voz._

 _Diante daquilo, Sasuke não fez nada. Não reagiu, não disse_ absolutamente _nada. Só passou a olhá-la tão fixamente que..._ que parecia estar confirmando o que ela havia dito.

 _Sakura corou forte por conta de tais devaneios e baixou o olhar, ficando tímida de repente. Não conseguia imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Sasuke era, e sempre seria, um enigma para ela. Todavia, Naruto tinha outra opinião sobre isso; a de que ela era a única a conseguir desvendar os sentimentos do tão calado Sasuke, ainda que os dois não fossem exatamente_ amigos.

Ela não era propriedade de ninguém!, _isso era certo, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que não odiaria se... se_ ele _fosse propriedade_ dela _. Talvez fosse o mesmo sentimento para ambos._

 _— E-Esquece! Estou indo — ela disse, ainda vermelha, e se virou para ir embora. Porém, parou na primeira passada, pois sentia que devia algo a ele, mesmo que fosse um completo idiota, intrometido e arrogante. — Sasuke-kun? — pronunciou o mais baixo possível, com medo do rebuliço que aquilo poderia causar em seu íntimo se falasse mais alto._

 _— Hn? — ele fitou as costas dela de esguelha, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, esperando que ela dissesse logo o que queria._

 _— Obrigada — então, ela saiu correndo com o rosto em chamas._

 _Sakura não pôde contemplar, mas um pequeno sorriso involuntário apareceu nos lábios finos do rapaz, o qual não podia evitar pensar..._ que não seria tão ruim se ela fosse apenas dele.

 _Sim, irrevogavelmente era o mesmo sentimento."_

Sem dúvida nenhuma, Uchiha Sasuke era um cara ciumento. Contudo, admitir isso para si mesmo era a parte mais difícil. Não era como se gostasse mesmo dela ou algo assim, só não a queria rodeada por nenhum cara. Queria que ela tivesse ao redor apenas... ele.

Espera, _o quê?_

Sasuke _com certeza_ a odiava.

Odiava quando ela dispensava por aí sorrisos que deveriam ser somente seus. Odiava o cabelo rosa dela por chamar tanto a atenção dos rapazes. Odiava seus grandes olhos verdes por serem tão... _malditamente bonitos._ Mas, principalmente, odiava Haruno Sakura por achar que ela não lhe dava a mínima.

Detestava-a porque _ela_ era _ela._ Sempre tão irritante!

Ela estava tirando seu sono. Estava fazendo-o sentir coisas que nunca sentira por ninguém antes, como a vontade de tocá-la, de estar perto dela. _De beijá-la._ Quando a via, não conseguia desviar seus olhos para outro lugar, tampouco o queria.

Ele virava o rosto e ruborizava levemente toda vez que esses pensamentos invadiam sua mente, e isso vinha se tornando mais comum do que gostaria, o que era embaraçoso. Naruto, tapado, sempre lhe perguntava: _"Teme, está se sentindo bem...? Está com febre?"_

 _Que tolice._

Sasuke estava quase começando a aceitar que gostava de Sakura _um pouco_ , no entanto, houve um incidente que o impediu de deixar aflorar seus sentimentos. Depois daquilo, trancou em seu coração, e à sete chaves, qualquer resquício que poderia haver daqueles _tão irritantes_ sentimentos.

 _"Era aula de educação física e o esporte que o professor escolhera para os alunos praticarem, daquela vez, foi natação. Nem todas as pessoas gostavam de nadar, é claro, e Sakura era uma delas. Mas naquele dia não havia problema, o professor dispensara a obrigatoriedade de participação, contanto que depois o compensassem numa outra modalidade._

 _Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura optaram por não se integrar àquela aula, ficando um pouco distantes das piscinas e também um do outro, já que vinham se evitando desde o dia em que Lee se declarou para ela — ele, porque queria negar de todas as formas para si mesmo que gostava dela, e ela, porque não fazia a mínima ideia de como reagir às sensações que ele causava nela quando estava por perto. As competições continuavam, embora com bem menos frequência que antes. Na verdade, eram utilizadas como desculpa para que se relacionassem sem parecer estranho._

 _Naruto juntara-se a Lee e Neji numa das extremidades da piscina mais funda e comprida que havia no espaço, para praticar seu nado de costas e ajudá-los, respectivamente, com o nado borboleta e de peito, além de decidir marcar no cronômetro o menor tempo que conseguiam fazer numa volta._

 _Na outra extremidade, reuniram-se quatro garotas da sala deles — que praticavam natação numa escola profissional — para fazer revezamento, pois iam competir no campeonato regional e achavam que treinar nunca era demais. Os outros alunos decidiram ir para as piscinas menores mesmo._

 _A aula transcorria normalmente e Sakura continuava meramente a assistir, justamente como gostaria. Contudo, ao fim de cada volta que Naruto dava, ele acenava para a Haruno com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pedia que ela levasse sua garrafa d'água — havia deixado suas coisas aos cuidados dela, porque sabia que, se pedisse a Sasuke, ele não daria a mínima — até ele._

 _Rolando os olhos de tédio, por ter se permitido fazer as vontades de Naruto, a moça pacientemente caminhou até a borda da piscina e se agachou, entregando o objeto nas mãos dele._

 _— Obrigado, Sakura-chan! — o loiro voltou a sorrir e Sakura não pôde evitar sorrir de volta amavelmente, visto que não tinha como ficar irritada com Naruto por muito tempo. Eram bons amigos e, por mais que ele aborrecesse até o último fio de cabelo dela — por conta de sua estupidez —, se davam super bem._

 _— Deveria parar de me chamar a cada estúpida volta que dá, Naruto — ela brigou, bufando em falso descontentamento._

 _— Não quero ter problema nos rins — ele murmurou de volta, fazendo um bico que Sakura considerou fofo. A garota não conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu e se pôs a gargalhar. Aquilo fazia algum sentido? Naruto era mesmo um tonto!_

 _A única coisa ruim que acontecia, naquele momento, era o fato de estarem causando ciúmes numa das meninas que atuava no revezamento. Ela nutria uma paixão unilateral pelo Uzumaki e, por isso, acabara interpretando erroneamente os sorrisos que os dois trocavam. Ela os via juntos constantemente e isso a incomodava bastante. Achava que eles se gostavam. Era cega demais para perceber o quanto eles eram_ só _amigos e o quanto Sakura gostava de um outro cara aí..._

A decisão daquela garota reabriu uma ferida profunda no coração de Sakura.

 _— Ei, Sakura! — depois de comentar algo com as três amigas, a jovem ruiva, de nome Amaru, chamou Sakura como se fossem íntimas o suficiente para dizer seu primeiro nome._

 _A adolescente piscou algumas vezes, confusa, e alternou as vistas entre Naruto e Amaru. Aquela menina realmente a estava chamando?_

 _Sasuke, que, até então, somente permanecia contemplando tudo em derredor, não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. Ele vira como Amaru confabulara com as outras três: de modo suspeito. A partir dali, ficou atento aos movimentos delas e aos de Sakura._

 _O pior de tudo foi Naruto encerrar a conversa com a amiga e sair da piscina, decidindo dar uma pausa para ele, Neji e Lee poderem descansar. Sem contar que o professor mantinha-se perto dos alunos mais inexperientes, que se encontravam nas outras piscinas, a fim de evitar algum possível afogamento._

Que grande ironia.

 _— Sakura! — ela ouviu seu nome novamente e acenou para as colegas timidamente, afinal, nunca haviam se falado mais que o necessário. — Pode vir aqui um instante? — a ruiva precisava elevar um pouco o tom de voz para Sakura ouvi-la com clareza. — Precisamos da sua ajuda! — aquela frase fora, notoriamente, uma mentira e Sasuke percebeu. Mas se tinha uma coisa que a Haruno nunca se recusava a fazer era ajudar os outros. O moreno Uchiha sabia disso; Sakura era generosa_ demais.

 _Sendo assim, ela não hesitou em caminhar até as colegas de classe. As quatro, agora, encontravam-se fora da piscina, o que fez com que Sasuke se desencostasse da parede em que estava apoiado, prestando atenção em cada mínimo gesto à sua frente._

 _Surpreendia-se com toda aquela sua preocupação acerca de Sakura. Ela sabia se cuidar, não sabia? Mas então por que sentia uma pressão em seu peito, como se estivesse prevendo algo de ruim? Ah, sim, era porque sabia do passado dela — Naruto lhe havia contado._

 _— Tudo bem por aqui, meninas? — Sakura perguntou assim que chegou até elas._

 _— Então, Sakura... não quer entrar um pouco na água? — quem a indagou, dessa vez, foi uma loira chamada Shion, sorrindo falsamente. Ela era a melhor amiga de Amaru de todos os tempos. Ou não, já que as duas apaixonaram-se pelo mesmo cara e viviam numa disputa pela atenção dele. Coitadas. Mal sabiam que Hyuuga Hinata já o detinha na palma das mãos. — Se divertir, sabe...?_

 _— Ah, não... — Sakura recusou, gesticulando de leve e ficando sem graça. — Eu estou bem assim, de verdade. Mas se tiver algo em que possa ajudá-las-_

 _— Vamos lá, Sakura! — Amaru interrompeu-a, fingindo insistir. Nem de longe sua intenção era que Sakura fosse por vontade própria. — Você não é a segunda melhor aluna do colégio? Gostaríamos de te ver nadar! — a adolescente sorriu com escárnio, deixando claras as suas intenções para Sakura._

 _— O quê? — sua voz saiu num sussurro. A jovem estremeceu, sentindo seu corpo paralisar contra sua vontade. Os olhos verdes dilataram-se diante do medo._

 _Ao ver as quatro garotas acercarem-se a Sakura, Sasuke decidiu que era hora de intervir._

 _Mas, infelizmente,_ foi tarde demais. _Shion empurrou Sakura na piscina com força e ele arregalou os olhos._

 _— SAKURA! — gritou Sasuke, desesperado. Porém, Sakura não foi capaz de ouvi-lo. Não foi capaz nem de pedir socorro._

 _As lembranças do dia em que sua mãe morreu vieram com força, enquanto, no fundo da piscina, o medo a consumia e sua garganta se fechava. Ela debatia seus braços em agonia, com os olhos cerrados fortemente e o cabelo a flutuar._ _"Mamãe...! Mamãe!", era a única pessoa em que conseguia pensar naquele instante, voltando a ser criança ao passo que aquele fatídico dia ficava mais e mais nítido em sua mente, à medida que sufocava._

 _À essa altura, Sasuke, após arrancar a própria camisa, já estava dentro da piscina. Havia pulado sem pensar duas vezes e aquela foi, surpreendentemente, a primeira vez que agradeceu a Deus pelos anos de treino árduo._

Sua mente estava em branco, mas nadou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

 _Ele chegou até a moça rapidamente e passou um dos braços pela axila direita dela, envolvendo-a na região do estômago e segurando-a com firmeza, deixando-a com as costas coladas em seu peito. Ela já não se debatia mais, o que o amedrontou. Ainda assim, tentando manter o mínimo de calma possível, ele levou a mão até o queixo dela, fechando sua boca a fim de evitar que engolisse água e, em seguida, com o outro braço, nadou em direção à superfície e remou até conseguir chegar a borda mais próxima de onde estava, onde Naruto e os outros já o esperavam cheios de preocupação e desalento._

 _As garotas que planejaram aquilo ficaram sem reação. Não esperavam que Sakura não soubesse nadar, queriam somente fazer com que se molhasse e ficasse envergonhada por isso. Entretanto, vê-la se afogar e Sasuke pular na piscina causou-lhes pânico. A mesma ruiva que iniciou aquilo foi quem clamou pelo professor e por seus colegas em completa aflição._

 _Naruto e Neji puxaram Sakura dos braços de Sasuke, para ajudá-lo, e deitaram-na no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o Uchiha se retirava da piscina com pressa e desassossego, caindo de joelhos ao lado dela e chamando-a repetidamente._

 _— Sakura! — exclamou ele, retirando com urgência os cabelos dela da frente do rosto bonito, cujo agora se encontrava pálido. — Sakura! — chamou-a outra vez, como se estivesse implorando que ela lhe ouvisse. Como não houve qualquer resposta, ele aproximou a bochecha da boca dela, intentando conseguir sentir sua respiração._

Ela não estava respirando. _Ele sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido: a epiglote dela havia se fechado para impedir que engolisse água, um mecanismo próprio do corpo humano._

 _— Sasuke, deixe-me cuidar disso! — o professor ordenou de forma apressada, tocando em seu ombro, a fim de afastá-lo da menina. Mas a reação do rapaz foi inesperada._

 _— Não! — ele repeliu o toque do professor bruscamente e colocou a cabeça de Sakura para trás, de forma que o queixo ficasse levantado e, então, com os dedos polegar e indicador, tampou o nariz dela, abrindo sua boca com a outra mão e beijando-a._

 _Bem, não era exatamente um beijo. Era respiração boca a boca e não havia absolutamente_ nada _de romântico naquilo._

 _Sasuke soprou na boca de Sakura até que o peito dela inflasse ligeiramente, e fez isso mais de uma vez, de forma lenta e regular._

 _Ela reagiu de leve, mas ele continuou a fazer a insuflação um pouco mais, até que a soltou. A garota sentou-se rapidamente, com os olhos escancarados, inspirando o ar com a maior intensidade que conseguia, para logo após começar a tossir._

 _Todos estavam aliviados. Ninguém pensou que Sasuke soubesse algo de primeiros socorros, entretanto, surpreenderam-se, inclusive o professor, que ele havia conseguido salvá-la."_

Infelizmente, aquela foi a última vez que Uchiha Sasuke viu Haruno Sakura, pois ela nunca mais apareceu no colégio.

* * *

Entãaao... Espero que você, pessoa que teve paciência de ler até aqui, tenha gostado. AHSUAHSUAHSAUS Inicialmente era pra ser uma one-shot, maaas, como eu sou uma pessoa atrasada na vida, né, será uma two-shot (eu espero). Em breve trarei a segunda parte.

Mil beijos :3

~NahoChin


End file.
